


The Vagaries of Fortune

by Eponin



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vagaries of Fortune

Prim cries herself to sleep that first night, only to wake with the dawn. In the gray light of morning, she steals from Mother's side, tucks the blankets back in around her, and slips outside.

She drifts through the Seam, from building to building, a ghost, until she reaches the fence. Standing in it's shadow, she stares out past the border and into the trees, into the dark stillness that is the forest. That stillness has always frightened her.

She wishes for her sister's bravery.

Prim never considers that it was terror that had forced Katniss to speech, not courage.


End file.
